Love is Hell
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: The title is another title for a book! What could happen when a simple school girl who doesn't believe in love talks to a new book addicted stranger? TDI nvr happened. A crack story with a lil of DxC and mostly NxC! Totally a ONESHOT NOW


**Love Is Hell**

I keep on doing freaking parodies! Oy, but I got interested in a short story called, **Fan Fictions** that was within a book called **Love Is Hell**. The Title got me hooked, so I read it only up to a certain page... I didn't finish it and I don't have it. It's really wonderful to read if your a romantic like me.

**Summary: **What could happen when a simple school girl who doesn't believe in love talks to a new book addicted stranger? Will there be fluff? Or will they be friends who want to be more?  
TDI didn't happen, and they seem to be the couple that everyone thought as the perfect couple! A cracked up story about your favorite CIT and yours truly, the bookworm! CourtneyxNoah and a teeny bit of DxC!! I know you guys love him too! ^-^

**Author: **BloodyAphrodite

**Title: Love is Hell **(I do not own the book or TDI)

* * *

She was a simple girl.

She had neither dark or pale skin. She never made crazy comments or anything to get attention. Her hair was pretty much straight and let down, parted in the middle. She always takes the seats in the middle wherever it was, whether it was in the bus or the classroom. She made good grades, just not perfected. She also had prom dates but she wasn't his first choice. The girl reacts defensively to protect herself from making mistakes. This girl wasn't a loner, she had friends, but most of the time- she tends to think that they're boring.

So, she would just leave to the library to eat and then read some books. Then one day, she became one of the new librarians after the old librarian retired. Yes, Ms. Knapp is an old librarian, but Courtney loved it when she was the librarian- not that she doesn't hate her new job, but she would miss Ms. Knapp when she's done taking her stuff with her.

The old librarian would check in sometimes, and today stayed awhile to help give Courtney sorting lessons. Ms. Knapp was wandering around the library when she came across a hard covered book.

While at the front counter, there were a couple guys from the school who were close to Courtney's age, staring at her chest.. **(B/A: OH! FOR THE LOVE OF..)** Courtney had too many sorting arrangements to attend to, so she didn't care if guys were staring. That was until one of the pervy boys made a strong attempt to talk to her, yet again.

"Hey, Princess! I have some recommendations.." Courtney stopped her sorting to see a punk with a green mohawk and piercings asking her about reading. She also knew everyone's names that come in the library!

She continued to sort and stash the books while she talked, "What recommendations, Duncan?"

While Courtney was running around the library with books in her hands, Duncan couldn't help but stare at her full figure while she was doing her job in her pencil skirt and law suit. Once Courtney was done with the sorting, she asked again. "Duncan? What were your specific recommendations?"

She tapped her foot patiently and Duncan responded, "Three of my recommendations would be a date, a date and a kiss, or just a long kiss right now!" He smirked while glancing up and down her body. Courtney felt played, she buttoned up her jacket to hide her distracting breasts that the boy was staring at.

"I know exactly what **YOU** want, you perverted Barbarian!" She slapped him hard enough to see that a large hand mark on his face. "LEAVE **NOW**!"

He whispered, "I know you want me, too Princess!" Gosh, how she loathed that nickname, Duncan winked at her and left.

Courtney muttered to herself, "Perverted, barbaric, pig-headed, egotistical, law-breaking, unattractive, narcotic, son-of-a" She was interrupted by Ms. Knapp who had a black book in her palm.

"What's this?"

"The Immortals, It's a fantasy!" Courtney wasn't the biggest fan of fantasy stories, she often thinks it's for nerds with no real life.

"Ms. Knapp, you know how I feel about fantasy!"

"Dearie, it's also a love story." Courtney did like love stories, but she doesn't approve of modern love and school and peer pressure.

"Hmm. Ok, I'll give it a try." She took the book and started to read the first page. The aging librarian was hopeful, but Courtney's thinking made her feel that her hope is being wasted.

* * *

The first paragraph said:  
_There are two kinds of people in this world: people who believe in love.. and people who do not. I believe in love!_

* * *

And with that, Courtney fiercely slammed it closed and went to place back in the shelf. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss? I was wondering if you had any recommendations about that book you put on the shelf?" She never saw this boy before, nor heard that voice of his. He had the most beautiful colored eyes she has seen.

"Oh, well. I just read the first paragraph, and I felt repulsed."

"Well, that's just too bad. And to think, I might've shared someone's intuition about the books here. Any others?"

"Wuthering Heights?" **(B/A: I'm starting to see that book name everywhere!! In that Love is Hell book and Eclipse!!)**

**"**Read it." Very dry and quick.

"Romeo and Juliet?"  
He replied, "Who hasn't?"  
"A Midsummer's Night's Dream?"  
"Very confusing and very romantic."  
"MacBeth?"  
"Let's hope you don't get cursed now!" Very sarcastic boy..  
"The Merchant Of Venice?"  
"Do you have this thing for William Shakespeare?"  
"Oy, Diary of A Young Girl?"  
"Ahh! Anne Frank.. I adored that one!" Wow.. he likes similar books like her.

"Umm.. The Twilight Series?" She was running out of ideas.

"Haha.. Yeah." Courtney couldn't contain herself, because it was a fantasy and modern love story! And it was a chick book!

"Don't laugh! My sisters made me read it against my will!!" The boy couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, Miss. Anything else?" He was hopeful.

"Hmm.. Eragon?" The boy shook his head and looked at his watch. "Oh, well it's almost time to get back to class. Maybe we can play twenty questions some other time." And he fled out the door.

Courtney's heart pumped and swelled as if he was dumping up with her. Even though she didn't even know his name... She held her fist against her heart and sighed to hope that the jeweled eyed boy will come back.

* * *

**A/N: I told you guys this was not a DxC story, but it's meant to be a NxC story. It will have to be a oneshot until I get the book! EEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Hope you guys liked it! ^-^**


End file.
